


Keep It Together

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [456]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Missing Scene, Police, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He doesn't like cops.  He never has.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 October 2016  
> Word Count: 191  
> Prompt: confident  
> Summary: He doesn't like cops. He never has.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episodes 01x07 "Abattoir" and 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, this was a slightly different take on Charles Powell, while still keeping with the line of thought I've put into my version of Powell.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He doesn't like cops. He never has. It was cops that caused issues when he had his accident at Preston Hall. The uniformed cops are bad enough, but they're plebian grunts who don't have what it takes to get ahead in life. It's the detectives that bother him the most. They come prying into people's lives, kicking up dust that is best left settled. It was a supposedly well-meaning detective that helped make the decision to put him into psychiatric care the first time. 

And now this detective keeps sniffing around his shop and his former classmates because of Damien Thorn. The one person he always thought was on his side, but ended up helping him realize that he wasn't quite good enough. The one who spurred him on to the killings. Not that Damien encouraged him directly, even he knows that, but it was the hint of _You can do better_ in his reproaching tone that was the catalyst.

He just needs to keep it together around this detective, play it cool, and they'll all leave him alone to continue his journey to perfection for Damien.

It's all for Damien.


End file.
